Happy Sheep
Happy Sheep is a player of Glory. He is an important guild member and dungeon team leader of Tyrannical Ambition's Fourth Branch. Appearance Personality Plot Volume 6: Mainstream Tank At the Tomb in the Sky, Happy Sheep is shocked to see the green equipment that Ye Xiu’s Unrivaled Super Hottie is wearing. Happy Sheep greets Ye Xiu’s Knight. Happy Sheep sees in the group chat that the 98 other players are worried about the weak equipment on Unrivaled Super Hottie.Chapter 559 Happy Sheep thinks about how to improve his 100-player team’s record of 88% completion for the level 70 Tomb in the Sky. He sees on group chat that his players are insulting Ye Xiu’s Unrivaled Super Hottie for being poorly equipped and for reading a dungeon guide. On the group chat, Happy Sheep learns that Ye Xiu’s Knight will have trouble with the fourth, fifth, ninth, and final boss. He watches Ye Xiu’s Knight run straight into the dungeon. Happy Sheep asks why the branch guild accepted a weird character like Unrivaled Super Hottie into the guild. Happy Sheep learns that this new member might be a surprisingly skilled player.Chapter 560 Happy Sheep tells Seven Blossom Leaves to supervise and to help Ye Xiu’s Unrivaled Super Hottie in case anything goes wrong. Happy Sheep hears Ye Xiu’s calls for readiness to the DPS players, tanks, and clerics. He follows Ye Xiu’s Knight and Seven Blossom Leaves into the dungeon. Happy Sheep is surprised to see Ye Xiu’s Knight dodge all of the spike projectiles. He watches Seven Blossom Leaves lead Ye Xiu through the dungeon. Happy Sheep is angry that Ye Xiu’s Knight takes the aggro of four statues, which exceeds their risk tolerance. Happy Sheep is only comfortable with fighting two statues at once.Chapter 561 Happy Sheep sees the 4 statues are Blade Masters. He watches Ye Xiu’s Knight activate Knight’s Spirit and succeed at an Arc Charge to displace all 4 enemies. Happy Sheep realizes that Ye Xiu has incredible precision, calculation, and control to do an effective Arc Charge. With the 4 enemies suppressed, Happy Sheep hears Ye Xiu’s shout to attack. Happy Sheep watches Seven Blossom Leaves’s Heroic Charge hit 1 statue, which causes an intentional AoE displacement on the other 3 statues. Next, he sees Seven Blossom Leaves’s Heroic Leap, which deals massive AoE damage on the 4 statues. Happy Sheep observes the party’s third and fourth tank copy the previous combo of Heroic Charge and Heroic Leap to attack the 3 statues. Happy Sheep hears Seven Blossom Leaves’s order to attack the 3 statues. Happy Sheep sees the fifth tank use Roar, which takes the aggro of 4 statues instead of the plan of 3.Chapter 562 Happy Sheep watches Ye Xiu’s Knight retake aggro of the 4 statues from the fifth tank. Happy Sheep assists in the fight to kill the other 3 statues. He watches his teammates kill the last statue. Happy Sheep shouts at Ye Xiu for pushing the dungeon team too hard with fighting 4 statues at once. Happy Sheep hears that Ye Xiu can use Arc Charge to gather the enemy AIs, which will reduce the pressure on the dungeon team. Happy Sheep sees Ye Xiu’s Unrivaled Super Hottie and Seven Blossom Leaves pull 4 Battle Mage statues. Happy Sheep is shocked that Ye Xiu’s Knight’s Spirit is in cooldown, which prevents him from using an Arc Heroic Charge. Happy Sheep hears Ye Xiu’s call for the other tanks to help him divide the aggro of each Battle Mage statue. Happy Sheep is shocked to see Ye Xiu’s Knight charge straight into the range of the 4 Battle Mage statues to stall until his cooldowns are ready.Chapter 563 Happy Sheep is shocked to see Ye Xiu dodging the Battle Mage statue’s attacks instead of a traditional tank playstyle of using a Shield to block hits. Happy Sheep sees the fourth tank fail to block a Battle Mage statue’s attack and observes the fifth tank to save the dungeon team from catastrophe. He watches Ye Xiu’s Knight use a Knight’s Spirit enhanced Heroic Charge instead of an Arc Charge against the 4 Battle Mage statues because the enemies are lined up in a straight line.Chapter 564 Happy Sheep watches Ye Xiu’s Knight displace all 4 Battle Mage statues. Happy Sheep observes Ye Xiu pull the aggro of 1 statue and sees Seven Blossom Leaves with the 3 other tanks work on controlling 3 remaining statues. Happy Sheep and his teammates kill the 4 Battle Mage statues. Happy Sheep watches Ye Xiu, Seven Blossom Leaves, and the 3 other tanks rotate around the job to pull the remaining 16 statues in 4 separate runs. Happy Sheep allows Ye Xiu to be the main tank for the first dungeon boss. Happy Sheep watches Ye Xiu’s Knight dodge the first round of attacks from the first boss. Happy Sheep shouts at his Clerics to pay attention to Ye Xiu’s Unrivaled Super Hottie, who leads the healing charts with the least healing in the dungeon team. Happy Sheep sees Ye Xiu’s Knight use his Shield to block a few hits from the boss. He doubts Ye Xiu can keep dodging the majority of attacks from the boss.Chapter 565 Happy Sheep and his teammates defeat the first boss. Happy Sheep picks up the boss drops. With Ye Xiu’s Knight leading the fight against the second and third bosses, Happy Sheep and his teammates kill the bosses with ease. Before the fight against the fourth boss, Happy Sheep hears Ye Xiu’s call for someone to lend him some equipment. Happy Sheep watches Ye Xiu initiate the fight against the fourth boss, a Summoner. Happy Sheep watches Ye Xiu’s Knight fight against the fourth boss. He realizes that Ye Xiu’s Unrivaled Super Hottie wanted the better equipment in case his teammates could not play perfectly.Chapter 566 Happy Sheep watches Ye Xiu divide his control of the summoned spirit mob between Seven Blossom Leaves and the 3 other tanks. Happy Sheep sees Seven Blossom Leaves and another tank succeed at taking some of Ye Xiu’s spirit mob while the two other tanks fail. With Ye Xiu’s lead, Happy Sheep and his teammates kill the fourth Summoner boss. With Ye Xiu as the solo tank, Happy Sheep and his teammates kill the fifth boss, who used to torment their dungeon team. Happy Sheep and his teammates support Ye Xiu, who leads the way in crushing the sixth, seventh, and eighth bosses. Happy Sheep stands before the ninth boss near a watery area. He reveals to Ye Xiu that they have never beaten the ninth boss before. Happy Sheep learns from Ye Xiu that his dungeon team lacked the skill to win in an aquatic battle. Happy Sheep hears Ye Xiu comment that he has “a bit” of skill in aquatic battles.Chapter 567 Happy Sheep hears Ye Xiu’s shield block the ninth boss’s attacks. He watches the DPS teams join Ye Xiu in the attack. Happy Sheep hears Ye Xiu’s announcement of the ninth boss is “done.” Happy Sheep is speechless from how Ye Xiu leads them to killing the ninth boss with ease. Happy Sheep runs over to pick up the ninth boss’s drops. Happy Sheep listens to Ye Xiu’s plan to fight the tenth boss because none of his teammates have experience fighting the last dungeon boss. Happy Sheep watches Ye Xiu’s Unrivaled Super Hottie charge toward the boss. Happy Sheep hears Ye Xiu shout at him for standing within the 90-degrees of the final boss and to move behind him. Happy Sheep hears Ye Xiu shouting a short explanation on basic geometric angles.Chapter 568 Skills and Abilities Happy Sheep is a core member of Tyrannical Ambition’s Fourth Branch guild. He is a team captain of Tyrannical Ambition’s Fourth Branch.Chapter 559 Trivia * Happy Sheep is poor at mathematics. In his final fight with the Tomb in the Sky’s final boss, he fails to understand what a 90-degree danger zone in front of the boss means and stands in the danger zone. He is lectured by Ye Xiu on basic geometric angles.Chapter 568 References Category:Guild Category:Cleric Category:Tyranny